Activity
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Ini hanya kumpulan kisah mereka berdua, Blaze dan Ice. Kakak yang terlalu Overprotectiv kepada adiknya dan sang adik yang terlalu polos /RnR please?/ Don't be Dark Readers!
1. Seranggan Syaland

_**"Ini hanya secuil kisah dari mereka berdua"**_ -Author

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Activity © ACA**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: Find by yourself**

 **Summary: Ini hanya kisah mereka berdua, Blaze dan Ice. Kakak yang terlalu Overprotectiv kepada adiknya dan sang adik yang terlalu polos.**

 **A/N: Blaze = 13 tahun, Ice = 11 tahun.**

 **Saya tidak menambahkan HaliTauGem, ibaratnya saja, mereka bertiga kuliah di Indonesia dimana sang author lahir disitu dan tinggal disitu #NggakAdaYangNanya**

 **Kalian boleh nge-Flame fanfic ini kok kalo nggak suka,** ** _jika kalian ingin masuk neraka_** **.**

 **Kritik dan saran, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari, dimana kediaman 5 BoBoiBoy bersaudara kini hanya tiga orang, Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy Blaze dan BoBoiBoy Ice. Kemana yang lain? Mereka kuliah di Universitas di Indonesia. Jadi, Tok Aba yang merawat mereka berdua.

Dikarenakan kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam ramainya minta ampun, Tok Aba pun memutuskan untuk meminta Blaze menjaga adkinya, Ice. Blaze hanya menghela napas, soalnya adiknya itu polosnya keterlaluan. Bikin orang kepengen meledakkan dirinya caranya minta sama Megumin dari Fandom sebelah.

-3-

Blaze memencet tombol-tombol PS-nya, memainkan game kesukaanya, yaitu Project Diva PS3. Kelihatannya, ia sangat serius sekali, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar teriakan Ice.

Eh, wait a minute... Ice berteriak? Kenapa berteriak? Kalau nonton film Horror sih, nggak apa-apa. Semua orang pasti akan berteriak jika menonton film Horror. Jadi, Blaze tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ice. Dia berpikir kalau Ice sedang menonton film Horror.

"AAAAA... MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU!" Teriak Ice menggema 1 rumah.

"Ice?" Blaze memanggil adiknya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"KYAAAAAAAAA..." Suara itu mengingatkan kepada salah satu karakter di Fandom sebelah. Blaze pun segera menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan tidak lupa mem-pause gamenya terlebih dahulu. Ternyata, sumber suara tersebut berada di kamar Ice.

"Apaan sih?" Blaze menggerutu sendiri. Dia segera berlari menuju ke kamar Ice. Dan ternyata...

"AKKH... MENJIJIKAN, PERGILAH DARI DUNIA INI, SERANGGAN SI*LAN!" Terlihat Ice sedang memukul-mukuli serangga kecil yang bentuknya kurma membuat orang ketagihan saat bulan puasa. Ice memukuli seranggan si*lan tersebut menggunakan sapu bercorak harimau milik Tok Aba. Serangga tersebut tidak mati walaupun sudah dipukuli sapu. Dasar Ice, tidak berperikeseranggaan(?)

Blaze yang melihat tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan gitu caranya untuk membasmi serangan berwarna coklat, pikir Blaze. Ice sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya ini.

Tanpa basa basi, Blaze melesat secepat kilat seperti _Superman_ menuju lemari yang berada diruang tamu. Mengambil sesuatu, yaitu obat pembasmi serangga.

Dia melesat menuju ke kamar Ice lagi. Dan membasmi serangga tersebut dengan obat pembasi serangga. Akhirnya, serangga tersebut menjemput kawannya yang berada di surga menunggu kematiannya *Author lebay*

"Lho kok tiba-tiba mati yah?" Tanya Ice kepada angin(?) yang berlalu. Ice SAMA SEKALI tidak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya ini. Dia menganggap Blaze itu hantu yang tiba-tiba nyasar di kamarnya. Sungguh, adik yang sangat kejam. Blaze sangat ingin melempar Ice dari Puncak Monas.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kakak masih main game!" Teriak Blaze yang kesal dengan Ice karena mengacanginya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya. Sementara Ice hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"DARI WAJAHMU KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHIRAUKAN KAKAK! BAKAICE!" Teriak Blaze menggema _dikejauhan, ada sesuatu yang kukatakan, ada sesuatu yang kusampaikan~_ *Kok malah nyanyi sih?*

"P-Pertama kali Onii-chan(*) memanggilku bodoh..." Isak Ice, yang membuat Blaze _jawdrop_ ditempat. Gimana nih? Apa dia harus butuh bantuan Pinkie Pie dari Fandom sebelah agar adiknya bisa tersenyum?

Oh, Blaze, kamu 'kan kakak yang setia, seharusnya kau menghibur Otouto(**)-mu sendiri agar terhibur. Walaupun Blaze itu Yandere.

"..." Nggak ada jawaban.

"Onii-chan, KAMU JAHAT! T_T" Kayaknya Ice sudah ketularan sinetron nggak jelas di TV deh, yang seharusnya di hapus oleh KPI.

Blaze semakin _jawdrop_. Wajahnya berubah menjadi Hatsune Miku di lagu ' _Once Upon a Time_ '.

"Maaf deh dik..." Blaze menatap adiknya dengan tatapan Yandere, seperti Yuno Gasai dari Fandom sebelah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Onii-chan, a-a-a-aku t-t-t-takut..." Ngeri Ice karena melihat aura membunuh dari kakaknya bertebaran di sekeliling kamarnya.

 _"Jenenge Yandere... Yo mestilah raiku koyok ngene"_ Batin Blaze di hati menggunakan Bahasa Jawa. Eh, sejak kapan Blaze bisa berbahasa Jawa? Seinget author, pake Bahasa yang digunakannya(?)

 _"Halah author, yo mestilah iso. Sampean ra ngerti lek 3 minggu lalu samean nyinauni aku Basa Jawa"_ Entah mengapa Blaze mengingat kejadian itu. Author lupa kalau author pernah mengajari Blaze berbahasa Jawa 3 minggu yang lalu.

Tapi, author mengerti kalo Blaze berkomunikasi lewat hati, karena lewat mulut bisa dianggep gila ama adiknya.

Ice malah menatap Blaze dengan tatapan kaku(?)

"Yaudah deh..." Blaze pun memasang ekspresi datar.

"Psuuuuuuu..." Ice menghela napas secara kasar dan ambruk. Wait? AMBRUK? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... *Author lebay deh*

Akhirnya, Blaze kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang belum selesai tadi.

Nggak usah mikirin nasib Ice sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Yosh~ Akhirnya kelar juga buat nih Fanfiction.**

 **Maaf pendek, soalnya lagi kehabisan ide buat nyari kata-katanya. Ada yang mau ngasih saran?**

 **.**

 **Onii-chan(*) = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.**

 **Otouto(**) = Panggilan untuk adik laki-laki.**

 **.**

 **Kritik dan saran, _please?_**

 **Kalian boleh kok nge- _flame_ fanfic ini kalo tidak suka, _jika kalian ingin masuk neraka. Hahahaha... Atau, jika kalian ingin mempunyai Dosa banyak._**


	2. Mati Lampu

_**"Ini hanya secuil kisah dari mereka berdua"**_ -Author

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Activity © ACA**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: Find by yourself**

 **Summary: Ini hanya kisah mereka berdua, Blaze dan Ice. Kakak yang terlalu Overprotectiv kepada adiknya dan sang adik yang terlalu polos.**

 **A/N: Blaze = 13 tahun, Ice = 11 tahun.**

 **Saya tidak menambahkan HaliTauGem, ibaratnya saja, mereka bertiga kuliah di Indonesia dimana sang author lahir disitu dan tinggal disitu #NggakAdaYangNanya**

 **Kalian boleh nge-Flame fanfic ini kok kalo nggak suka,** ** _jika kalian ingin masuk neraka_** **.**

 **Kritik dan saran, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Blaze mendapat tugas dari guru ekstrakulikuler musik, yaitu membuat _cover_ lagu. Blaze mengerjakannya saat malam hari, dikarenakan saat pulang sekolah ia capek karena banyaknya kegiatan sekolah.

Ia menggunakan _cover_ dengan _software_ (*) Vocaloid. Guru ekstrakulikulernya mewajibkan mengambil sampel suara dari orang lain maupun download sampel suaranya. Seperti Vocaloid.

Blaze memasukkan lagu yang diberikan oleh gurunya, lagu kebangsaan negaranya. Kenapa tidak memasukkan lagu kesukaan saja? Itu jauh lebih baik, pikir Blaze. Yang sedang mengutak-atik _software_ -nya agar bisa berbahasa apa yang dia ucapkan sehari-hari.

"Haduuh... Sangat susah sekali buat ngutak-atik nih _software_ , seharusnya aku memakai Hatsune Miku V3. Gara-gara Ice sembunyiin tuh _software_ ke file lain. Apalagi, nggak mau beritahu dimana letak filenya. Dan, aku terpaksa menggunakan _software_ Rana V4. Otouto kampret" Guman Blaze sambil meremas _mouse_ yang ada dikomputernya. Sehingga dia kepencet sesuatu.

"Haah... Si*lan!" Bentak Blaze sambil menggrebak mejanya keras-keras. Ia melihat teliti layar komputernya yang bersinar.

"Huwaah... Ternyata udah selesai toh, ngutak-atiknya. Ternyata ada manfaatnya juga kepencet tadi" Lega rasanya Blaze bisa mengutak-atik _software_ -nya.

"Nah, tinggal memasukkan lirik lagu dan 'membatik'" Seru Blaze sambil menggerak-gerakan _mouse_ -nya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia memencet salah satu tombol di _mouse_ -nya.

Setelah menyelesaikan _cover_ lagunya dengan mati-matian. Blaze menghela napas lega. Tiba-tiba...

PET!

Listrik mati.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Teriak Blaze penuh penyesalan(?). Kenapa listriknya harus mati Kenapa? KENAPA? KEEEEEENAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAA? Oke, Blaze mulai lebay.

"Haduuh... Aku takut banget sama mati lampu" Blaze merinding seketika. Hawa dingin pun ia rasakan, padahal cuaca lagi panas walaupun malam hari.

Keringat bercucuran dipelipis Blaze. Dia melihat keseliling kamarnya. Gelap gulita, dikarenakan manti lampu. Blaze sangat takut sekali dengan manti lampu. Karena waktu kecil, ia sering ditakut-takuti oleh kakaknya, Taufan, pada saat mati lampu.

Napasnya pun tercekat, seolah-olah dia dicekiki lehernya oleh seseorang. Ia tidak bisa bicara sepatah kata. Bagaikan dia mengalami ketindihan.

Ada suara derapan kaki terdengar diluar kamar tidur Blaze. Suara derapan itu terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Dia ingin sekali bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Tetapi, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Dia menatap Horror layar komputernya yang mati karena terhubung oleh listrik dan sialnya lagi, listriknya mati.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Apakah ini namanya... Ketakutan? Oh tidak, paru-parunya seakan-akan berhenti bekerja. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil berat(?)

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya satu langkah saja, sangat susah. Rasanya dia ditahan oleh tangan raksasa.

 _"Kampret"_

Suara derapan kaki itu pun berhenti. Tetapi, tubuh Blaze masih kaku karena mati lampu. Blaze ketakutan setengah mati.

Sekarang, tergantikan suara pintu terbuka. Oh tidak! Pasti itu suara Freddy yang sedang membuka pintunya dan siap-sipa memburunya untuk dijadikan _Animatronics_. Blaze sangat takut sekali, dia ingin hidup, dia belum bersiap untuk mati.

Dia masih ingin melihat wajah adiknya. Kalo dia mati, siapa yang ngurusin? Seharusnya dia mengunci pintunya tadi. Blaze lupa, masih muda kok pikun sih?

Suara derapan kaki tersebut berjalan menuju Blaze. Ia ingin sekali bergerak keluar untuk minta pertolongan. Pasti itu Freddy, yakin, dia itu Freddy. Dia sangat takut sekali, keringat dingin bercucuran ditubuh Blaze. Nggak, Blaze nggak mungkin mati. Blaze nggak mau mati, pikir Blaze.

Blaze ingin hidup, Blaze masih kepengen liat wajah Ice yang polos T_T-Woy, Blaze, mulai sekarang berhenti main _Five Night At Freddy_ 1-5, bikin halusinasi aja- Author pun menabok Blaze yang sedang berhalusinasi. Makannya, kalo main _FNAF_ nggak boleh keseringan, malah bikin gini. Ini untuk pelajaran kepada para Readers yang mempunyai kegemaran main _FNAF_ kalo main pas Malming(Walaupun kalian Jomblo) jangan Jum'at Malam Kliwon. Bikin merinding.

 _"Onii-chan..."_ Suara itu, sangat familiar baginya. Terdengar familiar. Wait?

 _"Ya Allah... Gerakkanlah tubuhku ini, agar bisa melihat siapa yang bersuara tadi"_ Do'a Blaze dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba. DEK! Tubuh Blaze bisa digerakkan lagi. Blaze pun bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Suara siapa tadi?" Dia pun bertanya-tanya kepada diri sendiri(?) *author males ketik*

"ONII-CHAN! MASA' NGGAK NGERTI AKU DISINI! AKU TADI TAKUT TAU! HUWEEEE... HUHUHUHU... HUWEEE..." Isak Ice disampingnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya. Sampe-sampe _shift_ jebol.

Blaze pun segera memeluk adiknya yang nangis. Kok bisa meluk, padahal listrik mati masihan. Oiya, Ice membawa senter.

"Chip-chip-chip(?)... Jangan nangis ya, soalnya gelap, nggak ngerti kalo ada Otouto-chan" Hibur Blaze gaje. Malah pakai 'chip-chip-chip' segala lagi. Dasar -_-

"Onii-chan kok kayaknya takut deh, padahal Onii-chan udah gede. Kenapa sih?" Tanya Ice dengan raut muka kebingungan.

"Oh... Masalahnya gini dek..." Blaze menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TADI ADA TUGAS DARI GURU EKSTRAKULIKULER BUAT LAGU _COVER_. KARENA _SOFTWARE_ HATSUNE MIKU V3 TIBA-TIBA HILANG DI FILE AKU SENDIRI, YAUDAH, TERPAKSA PAKE _SOFTWARE_ RANA V4-" Belum sempat selesai ngomong(Baca: Berteriak) dan juga, omongannya cepet kayak lagu _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Sadistic Music Factory,_ dan _Rap God Eminem_ (?)

"Jangan teriak gitu Onii-chan, ini 'kan malem. Listrik mati lagi"

"Akhirnya, aku berjuang mati-matian buat ngutak-atik biar bisa ngomong bahasa kita. Udah susah payah ngutak-atik _Software_ -nya, tinggal masukin liriknya. Udah selesai. Tiba-tiba... Listrik mati" Galau Blaze.

"Udah di _save_ Onii-chan?"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" Teriak Blaze. Ice membekap mulut kakaknya yang berteriak.

"Onii-chan, 'kan udah bilang" Nasehat(?) Ice dengan muka polos.

Blaze mencabut cop-copan komputer biar nggak nyala saat listrik kembali nyala agar nggak mati lagi.

Blaze menghela napas panjang. Sesekali dia melirik adiknya dengan tatapan setajam S*LIT-AUTHOR!-Setajam SILET deng.

"Huff... Yaudah Onii-chan. Boleh tidur bareng nggak? Aku takut soalnya kalo mati lampu tidur sendiri" Rengek Ice dengan muka polos.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya" Blaze sok-sok bijak(?)

"Apa?" Tanya Ice dengan muka polos lagi. Bikin para _Shotacon_ (**) kepengen kresekin dia, terus dibawa pulang dijadiin oleh-oleh dari Malaysia.

"Kamu harus beritahu dimana _Software_ Hatsune Miku V3 berada! Kamu menyembunyikannya 'kan?" Bentak Blaze.

"Yaudah deh, Onii-chan. Bakalan ku beritahu besok pagi" Jawab Ice memelas.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tidur seranjang *jangan pikir aneh-aneh*

Udah deh :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Hahahaha... Terlalu lebay deh.**

 **Dan, maaf terlalu gaje, dikarenakan nggak ada ide buat nih _Chapter_.**

 **Pinginnya sih, ada genre horrornya sedikit. Hasilnya malah gini.**

 **Ada yang mau saran lagi?**

 **.**

 **Software(*) = adalah bagian tidak terpisahkan dalam perangkat keras atau hardware. Pengertian software secara umum dapat diartikan sebagai sekumpulan data-data elektronik yang tersimpan dan diatur oleh komputer yang berupa program atau instruksi untuk menjalankan dan mengeksekusi suatu perintah.**

 **Shotacon(**) = atau Shotaro Kompurekkusu adalah suatu istilah dalam Bahasa Jepang untuk menggambarkan ketertarikan pada anak lelaki di bawah umur. Selain itu, istilah ini juga digunakan untuk orang yang tertarik pada anak lelaki di bawah umur.**

 _ **Sumber: Wikipedia**_

 **.**

 **Kritik dan saran, _please?_**

 **Kalian boleh kok nge- _flame_ fanfic ini kalo tidak suka, _jika kalian ingin masuk neraka. Hahahaha... Atau, jika kalian ingin mempunyai Dosa banyak._**


	3. Fanfic, Game, Kiss and Author Side!

_**"Ini hanya secuil kisah dari mereka berdua"**_ -Author

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Activity © ACA**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: Find by yourself**

 **Summary: Ini hanya kisah mereka berdua, Blaze dan Ice. Kakak yang terlalu Overprotectiv kepada adiknya dan sang adik yang terlalu polos.**

 **A/N: Blaze = 13 tahun, Ice = 11 tahun.**

 **Saya tidak menambahkan HaliTauGem, ibaratnya saja, mereka bertiga kuliah di Indonesia dimana sang author lahir disitu dan tinggal disitu #NggakAdaYangNanya**

 **Kalian boleh nge-Flame fanfic ini kok kalo nggak suka,** ** _jika kalian ingin masuk neraka_** **.**

 **Kritik dan saran, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Galau. Itulah kata-kata pas untuk perasaan Blaze. Blaze galau gara-gara Fiksinya dikacangi dan nggak ada yang mau _review_ sama sekali.

Padahal, Fiksi Blaze itu sangat bagus. Seperti novel-novel terkenal didunia. Banyak pujian dari para siswa-siswi saat membaca Fikisnya disekolahnya. Yang pasti, Blaze sangat bahagia karena itu.

Dia mem-postnya di akun Fanfiction dot net. Hati Blaze rasanya kayak dibacok sama pedang yang ada di Fandom _Sword Art Online_ *Author agak nggak ngerti tentang tuh fandom, tapi pernah berkunjung SEKALI*

"Nggak ada yang _review_ " Blaze menghela napas panjang.

"Temenku saja, Fiksinya amburadul, jelek, kebanyakan typo, de'el'el lah, banyak yang _review_!" Guman Blaze sambil menendang rangka kasurnya yang terbuat dari besi. Blaze meringis kesakitan.

"Yaudah, cek _Traffic Stats_ " Blaze melihat _Traffic Stats_ Fiksinya. Dan yang membaca Fiksinya 108 orang.

"WUIH? Banyak banget yang baca?! Haduuh... Kebanyakan _Dark Readers_ nih!" Blaze mengeluh, ia tidak suka yang namanya _Dark Readers_.

"Yaudah, gua _Discontinue_ saja, nggak ada yang mau _Review_ sih!" Blaze kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia tidak lupa mematikan komputernya terlebih dahulu.

 _"Yang sabar ya, Blaze"_ Author memulai percakapan telepatinya kepada Blaze.

[Percakapan Telepati]

 _Blaze: Gimana sabar? Wong nggak ada yang review sama sekali._

 _Author: Fic-ku juga gitu, malah sedikit._

 _Blaze: Halah. Masih mending kamu sedikit, aku?_

 _Author: Berapa jam yang lalu kau mengepostnya?_

 _Blaze" 2 hari yang lalu. Padahal, temenku ini 4 jam yang lalu udah dapet banyak review. ASDHNKLBDBKJFBVSKJHBJKDSBVKDBV...!_

 _Author: Ya sudah, kita bubarkan percakapan telepati kagak jelas ini. Assalamu'alaikum_

 _Blaze: Wa'alaikumussalam._

Telepati gaje :v

-3-

Hari ini hari libur. Blaze bisa santai-santai dirumah dan tidur-tidur bareng pacar, yaitu kasur. Sambil main game _Love Live! School Idol Festival_ di tablet. Entah darimana Blaze menjadi fans _Love Live_? Itu masih menjadi misteri.

Tak terlepas dari pandangannya, sesekali dia ngemil keripik singkong balado kesukaanya.

 _Tring! Tring! Tring! Ashjkfejdskvbdskjfhbvd..._ *Apalah :v*

Sang author bukan fans _Love Live_ tapi ngerti gamenya. Nggak ngerti lagunya.

Karena terlalu bosan main game itu, akhirnya ia berganti memainkan game _Five Night At Freddy_.

"kan author sudah bilang-"

"Lu cerewet ah, thor, lanjutin nih fanfic!" Bentak Blaze sambil melempar beberapa kripik balado ke author. Cihuuy... Dapet makanan nih! Rizki orang baik! Bisa buat cemilan nulis fic nih.

Sambil ngemil keripik balado, Blaze memainkan game tersebut dengan ekspersi tenang. Sumpah, dengan ekspresi tenang! Author tercengang.

Lama-lama, Blaze merasa merinding gara-gara main tuh game.

 _Krieet..._ Suara pintu kamar Blaze terbuka. Blaze ketakutan. Pasti ini Freddy, dia akan membunuh Blaze! Aku nggak kepengen mati, please! Aku kepengen bersama Ice dulu, dia pasti menangis saat aku tak ada didunia ini-Blaze, matiin tuh game! SEKARANG! Kamu kok lebay sih?!-

Blaze bersiap-siap membawa tongkat Pramuka untuk tamengnya(?) jika yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Freddy.

Sesosok makhulk yang membuka pintu tersebut pun menampakkan dirinya.

Blaze cepat-cepat memukul makhulk tersebut. Takut kalau yang dipukul itu Freddy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... ONII-CHAN JAHAT! MASA', ADIKMU INI DIPUKUL? ONII-CHAN JAHAT! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULKU?! MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH APA ONII-CHAN? AKU NGGAK PERNAH SALAH SAMA KAMU, ONII-CHAN!" Teriak Ice dengan alaynya. Nggak tahu dia itu ketularan apa? Setahu author, habis nonton sinetron + Drama Korea + Anime _Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso_ \+ Anime _Plastic Memories_ \+ Anime _Anohana_. Busyet, tu Anime paling sedih di dunia.

"Haduuh, Ice. Maafkan Blaze, yak? Kukira Freddy tadi?" Blaze merasa bersalah, akhirnya dia menghampiri adiknya dan mengelus-elus kepala adiknya yang tertutup topi.

Ice tetap menangis. Blaze semakin _sweatdrop_.

"Cup-cup-cup, menengo wis... Blaze 'kan nggak sengaja. Kalo sengaja mesti Blaze mukul kalo kamu udah ke kamar, _wong_ Ice MAU ke kamar" Blaze _sweatdrop_ melihat adiknya terus menangis.

"Eh, jangan nangis! Haduuh... Kamu 'kan sudah besar. Ja-jangan nangis" Blaze menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Blaze semakin _sweatdrop_. Author juga. Readers juga. Layar komputer juga(?)

"Yaudah, Blaze yang salah. Blaze tadi yang memukul Ice. Tapi, Blaze minta maaf ya?"

Ice akhirnya mau memaafkan kakaknya sendiri.

-3-

Kini, Blaze berhenti main _FNAF_ , karena dia akan berhalusinasi lagi dan menyakiti adiknya sendiri.

Dan juga, dia adalah kakak yang sangat Overprotectiv kepada adiknya sendiri. Dia takut kalau adiknya kenapa-napa, bisa saja membuat Tok Aba dan dia semakin repot.

"Harrr..." Kicauan nggak jelas berasal dari mulut Ice yang tertidur pulas diranjang tidurnya. Kayak apa gituhh.

Blaze yang lewat kekamar Ice, melihatnya tertidur pulas diranjang. Eh, tiba-tiba wajah Blaze _blushing_ seketika, ada _background pink_ dihiasi bunga-bunga mawar disekitarnya. Wajahnya kini semerah bajunya Halilintar (Karena semerah tomat udah terlalu mainstream)

Rasanya, ia kepengen mengeluapkan napsunya kepada adiknya. Pengen nge _ra_ -"Udahlah Author, jangan pikir aneh-aneh deh. Aku nggak napsuan" Bentak Blaze kepada author. Author kaget. Yaudah deh Blaze -_- -

Bagaimana Blaze tidak _blushing_? Woong cara tidurnya Ice lho sangat elegan. Menghadap ke kiri yaitu pintu kamar Ice, wajahnya yang polos, dengurannya yang halus. Yang _blushing_ malah Fans BoBoiBoy Ice. Author juga.

 _Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?_ Muka Blaze semakin memerah. Semerah bunga mawar. Jangan-jangan, dia mencintai adiknya sendiri. Kyaa... Bromance! Author klepek-klepek nih...

Ada sebuah panci untuk merebus telur pun melayang dikepala author. Author meringis keskitan. Siapa sih, pelakunya? Liat dulu.

"Eh, Mizu, nape lu?" Tanya author kepada sang OC yang tiba-tiba lewat nggak sengaja.

"HIDUP!" Jawab Mizu berteriak. Bikin author sakit telinga(?)

"Eh, udah tua belagu amat ni orang" Author memonyongkan bibirnya sampe satu meter (busyet)

"Lu berani ama gua?!"

Akhirnya, terjadi perang antara Mizu dan author. Sementara, dua OC author yang baru hanya menyaksikan peperangan tersebut dengan wajah cengo. Rahang mereka sampe-sampe menyentuh lantai, matanya keluar dari tempatnya, dan giginya molor semua.

"Nggak author, nggak dia. Sama ajah" Mirai menghela napas pasrah. Kasai juga.

"Yaudah deh, biar Kasai yang lanjutin" Kasai mengela napas secara teratur agar tidak mengalami ISPA berat(?). Karena umurnya yang sangat tua, ia sangat berhati-hati bila melakukan sesuatu.

-3-

Oiya, sampai dimana tadi ya? Um... heheheh... Maaf ya', kalau yang melanjutkan Fanfic ini bukan author, melainkan saya, OC-nya author.

Um... sampai Blaze merona seketika? Okay.

Blaze merona seketika melihat wajah Ice yang tertidur pulas. Rasanya, ia ingin memeluknya seperti dia memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Eh, sejak kapan Blaze punya boneka? Dia lebih suka dibelikan DVD _Software_ daripada dibelikan boneka-boneka lucu nan imut. Ya, wajarlah kalau dibelikan DVD _software_ Vocaloid, dia sangat pintar sekali kalau soal musik _Digital_.

Kenapa _Out of Story_? Yah... _Back to the story!_

Blaze mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah adiknya yang sangat polos dan imut, Ice. Semakin dekat, napas Ice yang harum terasa diwajah Blaze. Blaze semakin merona, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

0,00000003 cm. (Eh, maaf)

Tiba-tiba, bibir Blaze _MENYATU_ dengan bibir Ice. Kasai harap, para _Fujoshi_ (*) jangan teriak-teriak tidak jelas membuat telinga sakit.

Blaze kaget, Ice membuka matanya secara perlahan. Blaze segera cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya dan menutupi dirinya yang wajahnya merona hebat.

Ice tidak menyadari, bahwa dia telah mendapatkan _First Kiss_ -nya dari kakaknya sendiri.

-3-

Kasai mengetik Fanfic tersebut dengan kecepatan 190 Km/jam agar tidak diketahui oleh author yang sedang berantem sama Mizu. Sementara Mirai hanya memakan roti dengan selai kacang dimeja sana. Namanya juga penggemar olahan kacang, pasti dia suka mengacangi *Kasai ditendang sama Mirai*

Author dan Mizu pun berhenti berantem dan melihat ke komputer. Komputer sedang diambil alih oleh Kasai. Author pun naik pitam.

Ia segera melempar Kasai ke Sabang sampai merauke _berjajar pulau-pulau, sambung menyambung menjadi satu, itulah Indonesia~_ *kok malah nyanyi sih*

Akhirnya, komputer ganti alih. Jatuh ditangan author sendiri. Muahahaha(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ **ini mengandung isi curahan hati sang Author. Bagaimana nggak curhat, wong yang _review_ ajah sedikit. Gimana kagak curhat?**

 **Author paling benci bangets yang namanya _Dark Readers_. Profesinya mudah sih, tinggal ngacangin, tapi kalau sebuah fiksi banyak _Dark Readers_ -nya, yang buat itu cuakittttt buangettt... Rasanya kayak gimana gituh.**

 **Eh, malah tambah gaje kayak gini. Aku buat campur-campur _Chapter_** **3 karena niatnya mau kayak dibikin _Oneshot_ gitu.**

 **Hadeeh.. Gajeh banget. Ada _Sho-ai_ nya lagi, tapi, nggak apa-apalah!**

 **Author menyisipkan bebagai karakter OC author yang baru dikarenakan karakter Fandom BoBoiBoy itu dikit banget. Bisa dihitung jari sih.**

 **Mizu: Iya sih, nambahin OC. Jangan sampe menistakan gitu!**

 **Kasai: Iya, sampe-sampe setengah OOC!**

 **Mirai: Ngacangin pula'!**

 **MiKaMi: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!**

 **.**

 **Fujoshi(*) =** **Fujoshi (wanita/gadis busuk) adalah istilah Jepang yang digunakan untuk mengejek/merendahkan penggemar wanita manga dan novel yang menampilkan hubungan romantis antara laki-laki (yaoi).**

 **.**

 **Oke, author akan melarikan diri dulu dari kejaran MiKaMi. _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan di _Update._ Semoga saja _Chapter_ depan lebih panjang, do'akan saja ya?**

 **Tanpa banyak basa-basi...**

 **Kritik dan saran, _please?_**

 **Kalian boleh kok nge- _flame_ fanfic ini kalo tidak suka, _jika kalian ingin masuk neraka. Hahahaha... Atau, jika kalian ingin mempunyai Dosa banyak._**

 ** _No Dark Readers_**


End file.
